Rui and Infinity in DBZ
by Kira Sema
Summary: When Infinity and Rui get transported to the WMAT and meet Arleena a new adventure begins for the 3. A little PiccoloxOC, and GohanxVidel


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any characters besides Arleena. I also don't own Infinty (Jason) or Rui. Rui Infinty does. He's also the one who's character is in this.**

_**Arleena's POV**_

_This was the first time I was participating in the world tournament. It was gonna start in a little bit. Then I saw 2 boys. They both had aura around them each arua was different. I was glad no one saw them. They both came from a different place i'm guessing. They told me their names were Jason and Rui. Jason told me to call him Infinity. They somehow knew about the world tournament, and they wanted to be in it. They signed up before it was to late. _

**-at the world tournament-**

_Trunks: Hey Goten this'll be great don't ya think?_

_Goten: Yes it will. We will get to fight like everyone else!_

_**-I come with Infinity and Rui-**_

_Me: Hey Trunks. Hey Goten. _

_Goten: Who are those guys?_

_Me: Just two boys from my school who can fight really good. (I lied)_

_Goten: Oh ok well good luck trying to beat us._

_Trunks: Yea we are really strong. _

_Me: Well we have to go it'll start soon. Guess i'll be seeing ya in the matches guys good luck._

_**-I take Infinity and Rui over to the sign up station-**_

_**-They signup-**_

_Me: So just how powerful are you?_

_Rui: Well we know you're a saiyan and can turn into a Super Saiyan. Which means our transformations are as strong as a SSJ, and even stronger._

_Me: Well if you go against a regular human don't go full force!_

_Infinity__: Sure whatever._

_Rui: Ok._

_Me: I wonder if we'll get paired up with each other or Goten and Trunks. Of you get paired up with them go easy on my brother, and goten please. I don't want their parents freaking out._

_Rui: You're his sister, but your parents aren't that old are they?_

_Me: I came back from the future since my family died. So I went to capsule corp, and became Trunks' brother._

_Rui: Oh._

_Me: Yea. The tournament is starting now. We need to gather up, and see whos up againist who, and both of you guys are from my school Orange star high school ok?_

_Rui & Infinity: Ok._

_**-All of us go to Gohan-**_

_Me: Hey Gohan. Where ya going?_

_Gohan: You don't know?_

_Me: No i don't. _

_Gohan: Remember my dad's coming back. _

_Me: Really? Awesome!_

_Gohan: Who are these guys?_

_Me: Kids from my class. _

_Gohan: I've never seen them before. _

_Me: They're- Ok i'll tell ya, but don't tell your little brother or mine._

_Gohan: Ok._

_Me: Well they come from out of no where and they know we're sayians._

_Gohan: Oh ok. Let's go welcome my dad home!_

_Me: Ok!_

_**-We go to where everyone else is-**_

_Chi-chi: He should be here by now._

_Bulma: Maybe we should go look for him._

_Me: Hey look mom!_

_**-Goku comes back-**_

_Goku: Hey everybody. Hey Gohan what are you wearing?_

_Chi-chi: Goku I missed you. _

_Goku: I missed you Chi-chi._

_Me: Are you guys just gonna stand there? _

_**-Everyone goes to hug him- **_

_Goku: Hey Chi-chi I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg. __**(To Goten) **__Hi i'm Goku. _

_**-Goten goes to Goku- -Goku picks up Goten- **_

_**(A/N Ok maybe i should just skip to after they ate. End.) **_

_**Arleena's POV **_

_All of us just ate. I know we should wait till after we fight, but i'm a saiyan. I was hungry. Goku said, "If one of you guys have to fight me please don't punch me in the gut" My dad (Vegeta) said "If i have to fight kakarot in the first round i'm totally punching him in the guts" No mercy at all for kakarot. _

_Me, Rui, and Infinity have to fight in the kiddie rank. Since we are only 13. 14 and up can be with the adults not fair! Well this is gonna be fun. If I go against my brother I might let him win so I don't hurt the kid. My dad was training me. Then he trained Trunks because he turned ssj. I was there I saw it. _

_We all went to see who was fighting who. I was gonna fight a guy name Paco. Really a mexican guy? This'll be swell. I can kick a guy in the face. Rui is going againist Goten, and Infinity is going against my little brother. Ugh they are totally not gonna win. Whoever came up with little kids with 13 year olds is beyond me. _

_Well of course Kakarot is going against my dad it's so great. Yep a good old pure-breed saiyan battle. I'm gonna love to see this. Well the battles gonna start and i gotta fight Paco. _

_Me: So you're Paco huh?_

_Paco: Yes i am._

_Me: Hmm well you look strong. _

***I kick Paco out of the ring***

_Me: Well that was very short! Guess you aren't as strong as i thought you were._

_Trunks: Nice job sis!_

_Goten: Yea good job!_

_Me: Oh come on guys this is gonna be easy till we go up against each other. _

_Trunks: I guess you're right sis._

_Me: Yep. ***Looks over to Gohan***_ _Hey Gohan who's that?_

_Gohan: My friend from school Videl. _

_Me: Hello Videl. I'm Arleena. ***Sticks hand out* **_

_Videl: ***Shakes Arleena's hand* **Oh hello there. _

**Arleena's POV**

_We were watching the other matches. They weren't much fun to watch because most of the kids were just regular humans. I'll be glad when it's my brother's turn to fight. He has improved since he turned Super Saiyan. From what I heard Goten can turn into one also. This should be cool. Well the battle between my brother and Infinity will commense soon. _

**Well this is it for this chapter... Idk if i'm gonna do more since i'm finally updating Kira's story so look for that. I got home today and uploaded some docs I had onto my account here. So yea... I was just gonna ditch this but I told my friend I was gonna do some stuff with this. This was written before Mirai Arleena's Story and that story is based off this one. I also got like 4 other stories I need to update so yea... xD **


End file.
